Frisha
"I've been here in the Dragon City, Mama!" Personality & Character Frisha is very jumpy, hyper, and talkative. She is very boy crazy as well, and talks about them quite often. She later becomes friends with Ember and they both chatter on about boys and jewelry and such. Background Frisha's egg wasn't left in the temple, as her mother, Serinus, didn't trust the Guardians protection while Malefor was out there, so she kept her eggs with her. Though Serinus laid three eggs, only Frisha hatched. Serinus could never bring herself to tell Frisha what happened to the others. When Frisha was old enough to start training she begged her mother to let her train at the temple, (mainly to get away and meet new friends. Preferably boys.) Serinus, softened by the arrival of the new purple dragon, let her. When she took her to the temple, she learned, to her surprise, many other mothers had kept their eggs with them and brought them to the temple now to be trained. When Serinus learned that the new purple dragon was missing (that would be the point when Spyro and Cynder were frozen in the crystal) she wanted to leave immediately and take Frisha with her. But Ignitus assured her that they would be safe with them and that in these dark times, the little ones NEED to be trained. Finally she let him. Frisha, of course being a dragon of the element of electricity, was trained by Volteer. But upon her training she daydreamed about boys and girly things that she only just barely passed training. As a result, Frisha is not a very good fighter or powerful in her element, but just barely enough. Not to soon after all the young draclings were trained, Malefor took over the temple, driving them all into hiding. Soon after, the dragons set a war against him, and Frisha's mother was lost in the battle. Many think she died, but Frisha believes that she's still out there and will see her again. Frisha battled in the Warfang war, working to keep the west doors closed from the gremlins. With the help of her friend Merona (or should I say, with Merona doing all the work), they succeeded and the city was safe. As Spyro and Cynder pressed on to Malefor's lair, she and the other saved draclings stayed at warfang, helping to keep it safe. Trivia * When she was little, her favorite thing to do was to chase butterflies in the meadow. * Mothers were a touchy subject to her. Whenever anyone asked about her mother, all she could do was hang her head. When others would talk about their mothers, she'd leaved the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. She missed her mother so badly and her lifelong goal was to find her someday. They eventually reunited in Plague of the Past. * Frisha never met her father, Mullison, as he was not around when she was born. Serinus believes that he left them. * Frisha had two siblings who never hatched, as they were smashed during the Night of the Raid. Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Dragons Category:Females Category:Zirra's Return